


late nights and boys in love

by thethrashparticle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's my first ok go easy on me, just a few soft boys, kinda angsty??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrashparticle/pseuds/thethrashparticle
Summary: grantaire is sad, enjolras is oblivious, and bahorel is the ultimate wing man.





	late nights and boys in love

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy so haha this is rly mushy and kinda gross but anyway . hope y'all like it!!

Bahorel woke up to knocking on his front door. It was so light he was suprised it woke him up. He was also suprised to see it was still dark out. Why was he up again?

The knocking came again. Front door, right, someone's here. Bahorel shoved off his blanket and swung his legs off the bed. The floor was freezing, but the front door was still being knocked on, so he got up. 

Bahorel opened his front door to a slightly swaying drunk. "Grantaire?" said Bahorel, eyes still a bit blurry with sleep. "What time is it?"

Grantaire sniffled, "Bahorel, why does Enjolras hate me?" Bahorel snapped out of his zombie state. His vision cleared after a few blinks. He saw that Grantaire's face was tear stained and his nose was running. He started to cry harder. Bahorel wrapped him in a hug and let him cry into his shoulder. 

After a few minutes of standing in Bahorel's doorway, he got Grantaire to come in and sat him down on the couch. Grantaire had his head in his hands. "Why does he hate me so much? I mean, I know I tease him a lot but it's not in a way that's mean," Grantaire picked up his head and looked at Bahorel. "Do I come off as mean?"

Bahorel rubbed his hand on Grantaire's back. "No, R, not at all." 

"Then what is it?" Said Grantaire, exasperated. 

"It's nothing, Grantaire, Enjolras doesn't hate you-" Bahorel tried to reassure him, but Grantaire wouldn't hear it. 

"No, Rel, he does, he shows it every fucking day. He says I'm a fool or an idiot or- worthless-" Grantaire made himself more upset with every insult he listed off. His eyes were filling up again. "He hates me, Rel." Bahorel wrapped him in another hug. 

All Bahorel could do was hug Grantaire into his side until he had tired himself out. Once he realized Grantaire had fallen asleep, he got Grantaire into his bed. It was like moving a hybernating bear. 

After finally getting him under the covers, Bahorel put on his shoes and his coat. He made his way out the door without making a sound. 

-

Enjolras woke up to loud banging at his door. He rolled out of bed and rubbed at his eyes. He's not exactly a morning person. 

Enjolras opened the door to a familiar face. Enjolras only began to mumble a confused, "Bahorel?" before the man barged through the door. Bahorel pulled him up so their noses were almost touching. Enjolras, now pulled both mentally and physically out of sleep, could see that Bahorel was furious. It was the most angry Enjolras had ever seen him. His eyes widened. 

"Listen to me, you arrogant fuck," Bahorel spit. "If you say another mean thing to Grantaire- ever- I'll fucking blind you."

Enjolras tried to step away, but being on his tip toes wasn't helping. "Wh-what?" Was all Enjolras could get out. He'd never seen Bahorel this angry; It was terrifying, especially being this close to him. 

"He loves you; He loves you more than anybody could love anybody, and you treat him like the garbage on the fucking street. How could you do that to him? How are you that fucking heartless?" Bahorel was seething, and all Enjolras was was confused. 

A moment or two past before Enjolras finally got the strength to utter a word. "Grantaire- loves me?" The sentence felt so unfamiliar, like a hair on his tongue. Bahorel's fist tightened on his shirt and he watched his lip snarl. He tried to pull away again, only to watch Bahorel's face soften. He put him down, Enjolras' heels hitting the floor with a thump. 

"You don't know?" asked Bahorel, genuine confusion in his voice. Enjolras only shook his head. Bahorel stared at him for another second, then put his hand on his forehead, the other on his hip. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Enjolras, you really are the most oblivious fucker on the planet, aren't you?"

Enjolras brow knitted at that statement. "Is it... is it obvious?"

"Fucking Christ, Enjolras, yes it's obvious," replied Bahorel. 

Enjolras' brain was not being very cooperative in processing this. "For how long?"

"You don't think he comes to the meetings just to dick around, do you?" said Bahorel. The blank look on Enjolras's face answered his question. "Christ, Enj, he come to see you. He doesn't give a damn about our revolution, you know that."

Even if Enjolras was completely awake, he still wouldn't have been able to process this easily. He sat on his couch and put his head in his hands, dumbfounded. 

Bahorel wanted to keep being mad at him. He wanted Enjolras to sit there and be angry at himself for being so blind, but he couldn't. He cared too much about him to be mad. 

Bahorel went and sat next to Enjolras. They sat in silence, Bahorel letting Enjolras figure this all out. Enjolras was working himself up to the point of near tears. 

Finally, Enjolras took a deep breath. "This- this whole time, I really thought he was just downright bullying me, so I was mean back." He looks up at Bahorel, clearly distraught. "I- I didn't know I was hurting him- I didn't think he had feelings-" 

"Everyone has feelings, Enjolras," interrupted Bahorel. 

Enjolras continued, "I was mean because I didn't want to get more attached than I already was. I wanted to stop liking him- I wanted to keep him away-"

Bahorel stopped him. "Like him as in...?" 

Enjolras nodded, looking absolutely terrified. Then it was Bahorel's turn to put his head in his hands. "Oh my, God, Enjolras. Why the fuck didn't you tell anyone?"

"I felt ridiculous," Enjolras replied. 

So they both sat, heads in hands, elbows on knees. After almost 10 minutes, Bahorel got up and spoke. "Get up," He said. Enjolras lifted his head, confused. "Come on, get your coat. You're going to apologize to Grantaire."

"For what?" asked Enjolras. 

"For being such an ass all the time."

-

Grantaire woke up to someone knocking on the bedroom door. Well, less knocking, more banging. He peeled open his eyes that were glued shut with tears, then stumbled his way over to the door and opened it a sliver. The hallway light was blinding. 

"Yeah?" said Grantaire, voice croaking. 

"May we come in?" said Bahorel. Grantaire nodded and opened the door the full way. Then he processed the full sentence. 

"Wait, 'we'?-" But he was a beat too late. Bahorel and Enjolras were in the room, and Grantaire was standing in his t-shirt and boxers. 

Before Grantaire could promptly hurl himself out the window, Bahorel explained. "You two have some things to talk about," he said. He looked at Enjolras, who was staring at the floor, and shoved him towards Grantaire. He reached over and turned on the light, forcing them to actually have to see each other. "I'm gonna be in the living room. You're not allowed out until this is all sorted." 

Grantaire wanted to ask questions, but Bahorel was already out the door. It was just him and Enjolras. Enjolras was in his pajamas and a hoodie with his hair in a loose ponytail, and it was downright adorable. Grantaire was almost naked, and that made Enjolras stutter. 

"Hey," Enjolras said shyly. 

"Hey," said Grantaire. 

"Can we sit?" Enjolras said, gesturing towards the bed. Grantaire nodded. They both sat cross-legged. 

"Can I ask what's going on?" Grantaire said. Enjolras took a deep breath and focused on picking at his fingers. 

"Bahorel came over and told me you thought I hated you. Then I panicked, because I- I don't hate you, like, at all, you just, like, make me nervous. A-And I thought you were bullying me, and I get really defensive when people tease me, so I'm sorry-" Soft, slightly callused hands suddenly held his. 

Enjolras looked up at Grantaire to see him look just as shocked at his actions. He slowly let go and put his hands back in his lap. "You're gonna hurt your fingers," Grantaire said quietly. Enjolras stared at him before deciding what the say. 

"Ilikeyou," Enjolras said. Grantaire blinked and looked at him, almost looked scared. 

"What?"

"I-I like you," Enjolras repeated. "I think you're really kind, and how much you love others is very endearing and admirable, though I see you try to hide it, and you're hair is incredible, and you have really soft looking lips-"

"Are you being serious?" Grantaire interrupted. "Like, you're not joking?"

"I'm always serious," said Enjolras, as if that were obvious. Grantaire smiled. He laughed a little, and his smile grew. He covered his face with his hands. Enjolras' heart fluttered. 

Enjolras moved himself closer on the bed so their knees were touching. He gently took Grantaire's hands off his face. His eyes never looked brighter. 

"Can I kiss you?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire turned three different shades of red, but smiled and nodded anyway. 

They kissed. It was soft, and it was sweet, and it was all they both wanted. 

"I don't hear a lot of talking," Bahorel shouted. Footsteps made their way down the hall. "You both better be-" 

Now, he'll be honest, he expected them to kiss, but not this soon. And, ideally, it wasn't on his bed. 

Bahorel sighed as the two broke apart, embarrassed. "Alright, look, it's like, 4 a.m., and I have work at 11, so..." He rubbed his face, visibly tired. "I'm gonna snooze on the couch, please don't fuck in my bed." Grantaire snorted. Enjolras blushed. "Also, one of you do me a favor and tell Courfeyrac about this because he owes me 20 bucks. The other one of you owes me something."

"Bye, Bahorel," said Enjolras. Bahorel gave up and waved, then turned and padded back down the hallway. 

"I love you!" Grantaire shouted after him. 

"Love you, too," Bahorel yelled back. 

Then it was just Enjolras and Grantaire again. Both were trying to hide their smiles. They wouldn't look the other in the eye. 

"I can walk you home, if you want," said Grantaire. "I don't mind."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Enjolras. He saw Grantaire cast his eyes downward and his stomach twisted. "I-I wanna be here with you, if that's alright." Grantaire wasn't sure if his heart was still or going too fast. 

"Yeah, that's alright." 

They both got shy again almost instantly. "Do you, uh, want the light off?" asked Grantaire. 

"Sure." 

Once the light was off, both boys went under the covers. They both faced each other, barely able to see the other's face. Both were too scared to move. Then an arm was wrapped lightly around Enjolras's waist. He became stiff then softened again. "Is this okay?" said Grantaire softly. Enjolras nodded, moving a bit closer. Grantaire tightened his grip slightly. 

Enjolras stretched up and kissed below Grantaire's lips before settling into his arms. Grantaire squeezed him. "Goodnight, Enjolras."

Enjolras smiled. "Goodnight, R."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is transboycourfeyrac pls come talk to me abt the boys


End file.
